Talk:The Land of Gorch
Gorch vs. Gortch Should the name be moved? "Gorch" is the more popular spelling, but in one sketch the name is spelled out on a box. -- MuppetDude 18:51, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :I don't think it should be changed. Gorch is the spelling that Henson and co. used, and "Gortch" is the spelling that a prop builder on SNL used. I think a possible interpretation is that the characters don't know how to spell. -- Danny (talk) 21:28, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::It wasn't just a prop builder. Fron your own enquiriy into Gorch lore, quoting Karen Falk: "I was just looking at your Gorch page and thought I might share some spelling information that I recently discovered. Sometimes it is spelled Gorch, but sometimes it is spelled Gortch (on the original scripts and treatment, for example). The sans-t spelling has been used so much, I'm not sure it matters." And later on the same page: "I've gone back to the original proposal and character designs, and those documents use Fuvog and Gortch, but the other spellings are also used throughout the files. If Karen Falk says it doesn't matter, far be it from me to disagree with her, but I think it should be noted in the article somewhere. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:31, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, dag, I forgot all about that. Yeah, we could put all of that on the article somewhere. -- Danny (talk) 21:54, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::::OK, I took a stab at including it in the text but have no idea what or how you want to cite it; meanwhile I'm removing the talkbox because this has been untouched for awhile. -- Wendy (talk) 05:03, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Gorch with no Muppets Does anyone know the date or the name of the host (pictured here) of the episode where Chevy Chase performed the Gorch sketch while Jim Henson and the Muppets were at the Emmy's? — Scott (talk) 17:30, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :It's Jill Clayburgh (and according to a transcript, she claimed the Muppets were at the Grammy's, but that seems to have been a slip of the tongue). I'm adding the date now. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:31, 3 December 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, you're right. She does say Grammys. — Scott (talk) 23:28, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Edited Versions on Home Video Many of the skit descriptions say "Edited version released on home video". What does this mena, exactly? Does this mean that the sketches were released but also in edited form? --Minor muppetz 23:34, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :In the 10/11/75 episode, the entire beginning is missing, so it starts when Ploobis says "I am Ploobis ... king of all I survey." In the 12/13/75 episode, the part where Ploobis sings "I'm tired and I wanna go to bed ..." is cut as well (Scooter told me that). All the others were left unharmed by WHV. --MuppetVJ 01:09, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Live? As they were on SNL, were they actually performed live? -- Zanimum 21:46, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :Yes. You can even see the puppeteers in some episodes. --MuppetVJ 22:02, 13 November 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, they were all live (just like most of the early Henson guest spots and bits). However the exception was the January 24, 1976 episode (hosts Peter Cook & Dudley Moore), that one was pre-taped on January 10 - during the pre-shoot of the Elliott Gould episode (according to Ask Henson.com). -- Brad D. (talk) 23:05, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Format This would be nicer if the sketch listing was converted to a table format - similar to Pigs in Space. -- Brad D. (talk) 20:58, 28 October 2006 (UTC) : I don't think we can do that yet, though. Yeah, it would be nice, but unless Guillermo or someone transfers their image file, there's not much we can do. Pigs in Space is in more ready circulation. The first season set will be out soon enough. Why not wait til then? Otherwise, at most, I have access to two blurry images, and it would be a bunch of No Images. So, unless Guillermo or some other rare individual with most to all of the sketches contributes, I think we'll just need to wait. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:27, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :: Yeah, good point. There's no sense in mining up images (that are hard to find and of poorer quality) when in 40-days a DVD set with all (but one) of the sketches will be out to make the whole job nicer and simpler (and better). But I had some time and did the table formatting anyway, but did however I left out the image column (rather than just loading up on "no image available" – which is ugly and may prompt someone to spend time and energy hunting for some kind of shots to fill the void). In December it will be easy for someone with the DVDs to get pictures and add the column in, put pictures up and really bulk everything here up. -- Brad D. (talk) 08:12, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Syndication Cuts I was thinking that it would be a good idea to make a note of which sketches have been cut from syndication. I already pointed out that the beginning of the sketch from the Lily Tomlin episode is included but the beginning is cut, but for the other sketches, would it be better to just point out which skits are seen in syndication, or just point out which ones have been completely cut from syndication? I know that the sketches from the shows hosted by Richard Pryor, Candice Bergen (at least her second show), Lilly Tomlin (at least her first show), Raquel Welch, and Anthony Perkins are seen in syndication. I don't know if the first sketch is seen in syndicated reruns, but it was included in the video release of the first episode. --Minor muppetz 19:08, 21 September 2006 (UTC) Category Now that Gorch is categorized under TV Shows, should we technically be listing it under Saturday Night Live? Have the Muppets appeared on SNL other than Gorch and last Christmas?--Pantalones 16:14, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) Land of Gorch Characters Who actually owns the Land of Gorch Characters now?